This Interagency Agreement (1M) provides continued funding by the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) to the U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID) for the purpose of providing support to contraceptive and reproductive health-related research being performed by the USAID Cooperating Agencies (CAs), including but not limited to, the Contraceptive Research and Development Program (CONRAD) at the Eastern Virginia Medical School (EVMS);Family Health International (FHI) in North Carolina;The Population Council in New York;and the Department of Reproductive Health and Research at the World Health Organization (RHRlWHO) in Geneva. This Agreement is intended to continue the joint funding of selected projects in which the objectives of both agencies can be met.